grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Meltdown/Transcript
Opening Quote: "And instantly a cold, deathly chill passed throughout his limbs." – ---- Part 1: "Deep Freeze" Scene: Wu and Franco stop by Bud's workplace. ---- knocks on the door and Bud answers Wu: Good afternoon, sir. I'm Sergeant Wu, this is Sergeant Franco. We're canvassing the area due to a high number of reports within the vicinity. Have you witnessed any strange activity this afternoon? Bud: Uh... me? Strange? No, nothing strange. My wife called me three times in the last hour to remind me what we're having for dinner, but that's pretty normal. It's... chuckles and clears his throat Wu: If you see or hear anything, please contact us immediately. Yes? Bud: Yeah. walks away Franco: hands Bud his card Have a good evening. follows Wu Bud: Thanks. Bud's phone is vibrating. He picks it up to check it, but he then hears banging, so he goes to investigate Bud: Hello? Hello? Somebody there? turns around, and as soon as he does, one of Baron Samedi's zombies comes bursting through a door behind Bud, causing him to woge. The zombie starts chasing Bud, and as he runs, he retracts. Bud locks himself in a walk-in freezer by putting a wrench between the door handles, and he holds onto it so it doesn't fall out as the zombie bangs on the door. Bud lets go of the wrench to grab his phone from his pocket, but he realizes that he left it with his keys in the other room, so he groans ---- Part 2: "On Hands and Knees" Scene: Bud removes the wrench and opens the door after the banging stops. ---- crawls on his hands and knees until he gets to his phone. He grabs it and calls Nick Bud: Quietly Come on, come on, come on! Nick's voice mail: You've reached Nick Burkhardt. Leave a message. Beep Bud: Great! realizes he spoke loudly zombie returns and starts knocking things over around Bud. Bud scrambles backwards, whimpering. Bud throws items at the zombie, quickly runs back to the freezer, and locks it again. He tries calling 911, but the call fails due to him not having service in the freezer Bud: You gotta be kidding me! ---- Part 3: "Tight Squeeze" Scene: After the zombie stops banging on the door again, Bud reaches his arm out of the freezer, trying to get service on his phone. ---- 911 Operator: 911, what is your emergency? Bud: My name is Bud Wurstner, and I'm at 3926 Sawmill Drive. zombie grabs Bud's arm, and Bud woges I'm being attacked! bites the zombie's arm, closes the door, and retracts I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in a walk-in freezer. puts his head against the door little while later, Wu and Franco arrive, guns drawn Wu: We are entering the premises. Mr. Wurstner? Mr. Wurstner? Bud: opens the freezer door Please, don't! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot! Don't shoot! sighs as Wu and Franco put their guns down Oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys! Look, you better be careful because there's a thing! zombie comes charging Bud: There's a thing! Look out! Right there. zombie knocks Wu and Franco's guns out of their hands, so they run into the freezer Wu: Does it lock? Does this lock? hands Wu the wrench and Wu locks the door Bud: I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I should have warned you about... glares at him You know the... Wu: his shoulder walkie This is Sergeant Wu requesting backup on Sawmill Drive. Operator: Copy that, Sergeant. Bud: Huh. You know, that's funny. You guys must have different technology or something 'cause before, you know, when I was stuck here all by myself, you know, when I was trying to call for you guys, my phone service... my cell phone didn't have any service. It must be probably 'cause of the... Wu: Please, stop talking. Bud: Sure. ---- Part 4: "Dance with the Dämmerzustand" Scene: Bud, Wu, and Franco wait in the freezer for backup to arrive. ---- Bud: I swear, I'm never going back to Peru again. Anyway, that's how I learned I was allergic to alpaca fleece. Hank: arrives, gun drawn Wu? Franco? You guys here? Bud: Then there was this other time... shushes Bud Hank: Wu? Franco: That's Hank. Wu: Hank! Hank! opens the freezer door Hank! Hank: What the hell? Wu: Just watch out 'cause one of those drugged-out wackjobs is in here somewhere. zombie starts knocking things over, and Hank puts his gun away Wu: What are you doing? Hank: Are you kidding me? I just got my cast off. I ain't had a good fight in months. Wu: Uh, I don't think your doctor would advise that. Besides, they bite. zombie comes towards Hank, knocking everything over and snarling Hank: Let's dance, crazy man. zombie charges at Hank, and he punches him directly in the face, knocking the zombie out Wu: Well, you know we wore him down for you. What? Hank: I was just hoping for a little more back and forth, you know? Wu: Show-off. chuckles ---- END Category:Webisode Transcripts Category:Transcripts